


Кошка по имени Миллисент

by Hazure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazure/pseuds/Hazure
Summary: На борту Финализатора обнаружился неожиданный пассажир.
Kudos: 3





	Кошка по имени Миллисент

Защита на Финализаторе никуда не годилась. Иначе как объяснить, что вражеский агент проник на борт флагманского корабля несокрушимой космической армады Первого Ордена, и ни одна охранная система не обнаружила его присутствия? Нужно было обновить щиты. Отдать под трибунал патрульных и их командиров за нерадивость. Полностью заменить корабельную сигнализацию. И сделать это немедленно!

Магистр Рен застал врага врасплох, но тот не проявлял никаких признаков страха. Они стояли один на один в пустом коридоре, и странный противник смотрел на рыцаря своими острыми зелеными глазами. Его нелегко было вывести из равновесия. Он был силен... Кайло не склонен был недооценивать своих врагов, а этот был явно чувствителен к Силе. Потому что ментальное воздействие не оказало на него никакого эффекта. Рен не мог проникнуть в его сознание, не мог прочесть его мысли. Его психические барьеры были невероятно мощны!

\- Кто ты такой? - голос из модулятора звучал низко и зловеще.

Но враг явно не был запуган. Напротив, вид рыцаря вызывал у него любопытство. Он склонил голову набок и повел парой пушистых органов, которые определенно выполняли у него функцию ушей. Кайло включил меч и отвел руку в сторону. Враг сделал шаг назад и издал глухой утробный звук. Рен почувствовал его напряжение.

\- Магистр Рен.

Рыцарь обернулся. По коридору шел генерал Хакс, его лицо выражало недоумение. Он приблизился к Кайло, который не опустил меч.

\- Что вы делаете?

Генерал хорошо контролировал свои эмоции, но сейчас в его голосе отчетливо слышалось раздражение.

\- Этот чужак сумел проникнуть на флагманский корабль Первого Ордена! - пророкотал рыцарь. - Уверен, это шпион Сопротивления...

Генерал мысленно сосчитал до десяти и посмотрел на магистра с каким-то странным выражением лица. Как будто ученик Сноука схватил паралич мозга и стал нести полную ахинею. А про себя Хакс гадал, чего же ему не хватало после брифинга, горы отчетов, переговоров, утверждения смет, маневров, смотра войск и прочих обязанностей, которыми до краев был заполнен каждый день командира? Ответ очевиден - очередной придури Кайло Рена!

\- Магистр, - сдерживая раздражение, выдохнул генерал.

Он, игнорируя Кайло, подошел к существу, наклонился и взял его на руки. Рен напрягся, встав в стойку, как будто рыжий пришелец мог нанести им обоим один сокрушительный удар и убить в мгновение ока.

\- Это моя кошка, - сказал Хакс с выражением "ты - полный придурок, Рен". - Ее зовут Миллисент, и она никакой не шпион.

\- Кошка? - повторил рыцарь странное слово, но меч не убрал. Эта Миллисент была подозрительна от усов до кончика хвоста. И на Кайло она смотрела как-то нехорошо. Явно разделяла мнение своего хозяина о том, что рыцарь в черном был сущим наказанием.

\- Это такие животные с одной далекой планеты, - нетерпеливо ответил генерал, которому не нравилось тратить свое время на то, чтобы втолковывать Кайло банальности. Но все-таки приходилось это делать, иначе неуравновешенный воин мог в очередной раз выкинуть финт.

Рен склонил голову набок, рассматривая животное на руках генерала. Рыжая кошка прожигала Кайло зелеными глазищами. Она определенно была ему неприятна, и эта антипатия, ясное дело, уже была взаимной. Магистр никак не мог понять, как генерал мог так беспечно относиться к пришельцу, мысли которого он даже не в состоянии прочесть! А Миллисент так нагло обнимала шею Хакса лапами, выпуская острые коготки в его безупречный китель, и ее нахальный взгляд будто говорил Рену: "Меня генерал обожает, а тебя терпеть не может". Скверная тварь.

Пока Рен терзался мыслями о рыжем шпионе, Хакс развернулся и ушел, оставляя магистра одного в пустом коридоре корабля с включенным мечом. А Миллисент послала ему вслед презрительное "мяу".

***

Как будто по велению высших сил, если те существовали в Галактике, с того дня рыжая кошка стала попадаться Рену чуть ли не на каждом шагу. Миллисент была вездесуща. То и дело он замечал ее любопытные глаза за поворотом или взмах рыжего хвоста. Из слов Хакса выходило, что любимица была у него уже давно, но до сих пор Кайло как-то не догадывался о том, что у генерал держал комнатную зверюшку. А сейчас Миллинсент было слишком много. Может, он просто стал выпускать ее гулять по Финализатору? Как бы то ни было, кошка постоянно была на виду, будто нарочно попадалась на глаза рыцарю, и это вызывало у него недовольство. Рен до сих пор не был склонен так попустительски относиться к пребыванию на боевом корабле постороннего существа, у которого были неясно какие цели. А поэтому Кайло решил с нее глаз не спускать.

***

Генерал слушал отчет капитана Фазмы о штурме форпоста Сопротивления, пытаясь изо всех сил удерживать на лице нейтральное выражение. Ему хотелось взять что-то потяжелее и стукнуть этим одного рыцаря, который явно впал в маразм из-за своей паранойи. Потому что Рен, вместо того, чтобы участвовать в брифинге, ходил по залу по пятам за рыжей кошкой. Буквально по пятам. Миллисент, верная своей природе, гуляла там, где ей хотелось, а за ней черным изваянием следовала высокая фигура в балахоне. Зрелище было настолько же нелепым, насколько и смешным. Присутствующим было трудно удерживать серьезный настрой, но и засмеяться вслух никто не решался. Жизнь, в конце концов, только одна.

А Хакс в душе закипал. Он даже пренебрег профессионализмом и пропустил мимо ушей часть сведений из донесения капитана, потому что работать в такой обстановке было просто невыносимо! Генерал заметил, что по каким-то, только ему ведомым причинам, Кайло взъелся на ни в чем не повинное животное и приставал к нему, не давая покоя. Но, видимо, ему этого было мало, и рыцарь решил устроить бесплатный цирк для всего Финализатора, выступая гвоздем программы!

\- Магистр!

Генерал не рассчитал силу голоса, и все присутствующие подпрыгнули на своих местах. Фазма замолчала. А Хакс раздраженно посмотрел на Рена, который сидел на корточках перед Миллисент. Кошка просто умывалась, но Кайло смотрел на это действо так пристально, будто перед его взором были по меньшей мере чертежи секретных разработок нового оружия.

Кайло медленно повернул голову в сторону генерала, и все офицеры замерли, разом задержав дыхание. Личный опыт им подсказывал, что когда Рен так смотрел, нужно было ждать беды. И зарезервировать себе место в медицинском крыле.

\- В чем дело, генерал? - измененный модулятором голос рыцаря вселял ледяной ужас в кого угодно, кроме Хакса.

\- Вы отвлекаете моих офицеров! - рявкнул генерал.

Магистр поднялся на ноги, демонстрируя свой внушительный рост и устрашающую внешность. Хакс даже бровью не повел, вызывая восхищение своих подчиненных.

\- Я жду и вашего отчета, магистр, - отчеканил Хакс, удерживаясь от желания с силой швырнуть на стол свой планшет. - Вы тоже руководили операцией.

Рен молчал, сжимая и разжимая кулаки, будто представлял, как его пальцы смыкаются на чьем-то горле. В помещении стало значительно холоднее, будто разом отказали климатические датчики, и в корабль проникла космическая стужа. 

Кайло склонил голову набок, глядя на Хакса, словно был несказанно удивлен тем фактом, что наглый рыжий генерал был до сих пор жив и невредим. Ни для кого не было секретом, что между двумя командирами существовало негласное непрекращающееся соревнование за лидерство и уважение оппонента. Их стычки происходили изо дня в день во всех уголках Финализатора и фактически превратились в ритуал. Занятно, что оба оппонента выходили из боя без единой царапины, хотя когда дело доходило до расправы, Хакс был очень суров как с пленными, так и с провинившимися офицерами. А что до Кайло, так рыцарь и вовсе не стеснялся калечить персонал в моменты вспышек гнева. Так что многих удивляло то, что эти двое никогда не причиняли друг другу увечий, ограничиваясь словесными перепалками. Для части экипажа эта грызня уже стала напоминать затянувшуюся прелюдию, но эти мысли они заталкивали как можно глубже.

Рыцарь сделал шаг вперед, но в этом момент нахальная кошка намеренно кинулась ему под ноги рыжей стрелой. С глухим рыком Кайло свалился на пол бесформенной кучей, от столкновения шлем издал металлический скрежет.

Офицеры с ужасом проглотили собственные смешки, которые так и рвались наружу, но здоровьем, и тем более жизнью рисковать никто не хотел. А Хакс, недоуменно приподняв бровь, глядел сверху вниз на распластавшегося у его ног рыцаря. Вид такого Рена изрядно тешил его самолюбие.

\- Магистр, вы здоровы? - совсем без сочувствия спросил он.

Кайло, пыхтя, поднялся на ноги, и все офицеры задержали дыхание. Сейчас он точно кого-нибудь убьет... Шлем надежно скрывал его лицо, так что никто не мог видеть степень ярости Рена. Зато отлично могли чувствовать ее по тому, как предметы в комнате начали подрагивать. Когда у магистра приближался очередной срыв, его Сила могла выходить из-под контроля и действовать произвольно.

\- Право же, это довольно оригинальный способ вымыть пол, магистр, - глумился Хакс. Сейчас он играл со смертью.

А взбешенный Кайло смотрел даже не на ненавистного генерала, а на его любимицу. Стерва запрыгнула на стол перед своим ненаглядным хозяином и с откровенной издевкой в зеленых глазах смотрела на униженного рыцаря. Рука генерала опустилась ей на макушку и стала гладить между ушами. Это больше всего разозлило рыцаря. Если бы кошки могли смеяться, то Кайло был уверен, что сейчас она бы точно мерзко ухмыльнулась. Миллисент была с Хаксом не только одной масти, но и одного характера - две рыжие скотины!

Униженный и разъяренный рыцарь выскочил за дверь черным вихрем, на прощание бросив через плечо рыжей гадине уничтожающий взгляд. Хвостатой гадине. А Хакс уже стал в уме просчитывать, что на тот раз разнесет неугомонный воитель и в какой бюджет это встанет Первому Ордену. Если это будет новенькая консоль или генератор, то генерал его своими руками придушит. И плевать на Сноука вместе с Силой! Глядеть, как твой корабль, твое детище превращает в груду металлолома какой-то маньяк - нет, это было выше его сил. Придушит, и пусть его отдадут под трибунал. Или можно поступить проще - высадить Кайло на какую-нибудь дикую планету с бантами и туземцами. Вот там он пусть психует и крушит все, что его душе угодно. И никаких трат. Как говорится, и сарлакки сыты, и тви'леки целы.

Миллисент мурлыкнула и потерлась о хозяйскую ладонь. Кошки были прекрасными созданиями, подумал Хакс. Умными, не навязчивыми и не причиняли никаких разрушений. Не то, что джедаи...

Дальше собрание пошло своим чередом.

***

Миллисент облюбовала Финализатор, будто это был ее собственный сад. Впрочем, беспокойств она никому не причиняла, так что жалоб на нее не поступало. Штурмовики не обращали на нее никакого внимания - им не было дела до маленького питомца генерала Хакса. Ведь Миллисент никого не душила и мечом не размахивала. А офицеры ее даже любили. Кошка была очень контактной и дружелюбной, любила внимание и ласку. Она часто появлялась на мостике и следила за работой экипажа, позволяя себе запрыгивать на консоли или на колени к старшине Унамо. Если она не мешала, кошку никто не прогонял. А когда рядом не было строгого генерала, ее даже подкармливали и играли с ней, что командир бы непременно счел грубым нарушением дисциплины.

Смена лейтенанта Митаки подходила к концу. Он, как обычно, дежурил у головного компьютера, когда перед ним появилась рыжая красавица и потребовала к себе внимания. Молодой офицер не устоял и начал почесыват ей подбородок, любуясь тем, как кошка жмурится от удовольствия. Со стороны раздались дружелюбные смешки от сослуживцев. Но вдруг все замолчали и тут же вернулись к своим делам. В помещении повис густой и липкий страх.

Кошка посмотрела в сторону двери и зашипела, прижимая уши к голове. У входа на мостик стоял Кайло Рен в своем жутком шлеме, и вместе с ним внутрь будто вплывал колючий мороз. Он смотрел в сторону Митаки, который так и не убрал руку от кошки.

На самом деле, трусом офицер не был, но этот Рен пугал его до невозможности. Одно его присутствие рядом заставляло внутренности скручиваться от страха, и лейтенант даже начинал заикаться при разговоре. Рыцарь определенно чувствовал душевное состояние офицера каждый раз, как тот приходил с докладом, потому что всегда относился к нему с изрядной долей презрения.

Рен широким шагом приблизился к лейтенанту и схватил того за горло, поднимая на ноги. Рыцарь был зол.

\- Что вы делаете с этим существом, лейтенант?! - рычал Кайло ему в лицо.

Митака от страха и неожиданности забыл и офицерскую честь, и военный устав со всеми предписаниями. Что он сделал, что Кайло так взбесился?!

\- Я ничего не делал! - испуганно просипел Митака.

Никто из сослуживцев явно не собирался приходить к нему на помощь, и он не мог их за это винить. Перечить Рену - значит, вырыть себе могилу.

\- Я ее просто погладил…

\- Вы в сговоре с этим существом?!

Лейтенант уже ничего не понимал. Какой сговор? Это же просто животное.

\- Сэр... это ведь всего лишь кошка, - жалобно произнес лейтенант.

Рен резко швырнул его в кресло, и Митака потер свою шею. Что все это значит? А Кайло уже обратил свой взор к кошке, которая выгнула спину и издавала низкие угрожающие звуки. Рен схватил ее за шкирку, но недооценил ловкость противника. Кошка извернулась в его хватке, и всеми конечностями, а также острыми зубами взцепилась ему в руку, издавая яростные звуки и терзая обидчика.

Кайло резко вскрикнул, а кошка отпустила его и выскочила из комнаты, уносясь прочь. Часто дыша, рыцарь сжимал запястье. Всего за несколько секунд его рука превратилась в одну кровоточащую рану. Миллисент распорола толстую кожу перчатки и оставила клубокие рваные царапины, из которых сочилась кровь.

Рыцарь смотрел, как его собственная алая кровь стекает из раны на пол корабля, образуя небольшую лужицу, а потом выскочил вслед за кошкой. Офицеры, которые наблюдали за этой сценой, так и не поняли, что только что произошло и что нашло на Рена, ричего он пристал сначала к Митаке, а потом к кошке. На самого Дофельда они смотрели так, будто он только что сунул голову в пасть голодному вампе и остался невредимым.

А молодой лейтенант, в свете пережитого стресса позволил себе малодушную мысль - а может, ну ее, эту военную карьеру?

***

Между Кайло и Миллисент началась самая настоящая холодная война. Холодная, потому что Рен никак не мог изловить ненавистное создание и учинить над ней расправу. Кошка была очень проворна, и ее трудно было догнать. Каким-то непостижимым образом Сила на нее не действовала, а носиться по коридорам Финализатора за мелкой гадиной Кайло не позволяла гордость. Он осознавал, что выглядит глупо.

Рен и сам до конца не понимал, почему так ненавидел эту кошку. Но одна мысль о ней вызывала у него жгучую злость. И зачем она вооще сдалась Хаксу? Зачем держать возле себя это агрессивное создание, которое было еще и опасным? Но Хаксу Миллисент нравилась. Более того - он любил свою кошку. Гладил ее, лелеял, следил, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Кайло уже дважды видел его с кошкой на коленях. И эта картина бесила Кайло.

Миллисент, в свою очередь, тоже не скрывала неприязни к Кайло и всячески изводила его. Бросалась под ноги, шипела на него, разорвала ему плащ. Рыжая шерсть стала непременным атрибутом его наряда. А еще поганка умудрялась пробираться к нему в каюту, когда рыцарь уединялся со своимы мыслями, и мешала его медитациям. А однажды он застал ее возле постамента со шлемом Вейдера и чуть было не зарубил ее световым мечом. Кошка успела улизнуть, но все равно продолжала нарушать его уединение, о чем не разрешал себе даже помыслить любой из членов экипажа корабля.

Не выдержав, рыцарь пошел к Хаксу и потребовал, чтобы тот немедленно избавился от кошки.

\- Вы все еще считаете ее шпионом Сопротивления? - не скрывая издевки, спросил генерал.

Рен старался держать себя в руках, чтобы не сорваться. А Хакс вдруг устало посмотрел на него и потер переносицу.

\- Повзрослейте наконец, магистр, - сказал он, уходя.

***

Рен ненавидел неудачи. Он был нетерпим к чужим ошибкам и не прощал своих собственных. Потому что его ошибки означали, что он вновь не оправдал ожиданий. Не оправдал надежд своего Учителя…

Они провалили задание. Теперь дроид с важными данными был в руках беглого предателя и какой-то девчонки с Джакку. А возможно, их уже получило Сопротивление.

Тяжело дыша, рыцарь стоял посреди разбитой рубки, держа в руке включенный меч. На консоли алели раскаленные порезы, оставленные оружием рыцаря, издыхающие приборы роняли снопы искр. В приступе гнева Кайло наносил удар за ударом, вымещая досаду и злость на неживой технике. Все, кто мог, поспешили унести ноги как можно дальше от рыцаря, спасая свои жизни.

Его снова постигла неудача. Он снова оказался сплошным разочарованием…

\- Мяу.

Рен резко повернулся всем телом к дверям, меч в его руке сверкал красным оскалом Смерти. Кто посмел?! Любой человек тут же поспешил бы оказаться как можно дальше от разгневанного воина.

Но на пороге рубки появилась Миллисент. Кошка остановилась, окинув взором разрушения, а потом посмотрела на Кайло.

\- Ты…

Рыжая кошка спокойно прошла между искрящими кабелями и запрыгнула на изувеченную консоль, минуя раскаленные борозды и садясь на хвост.

\- Прочь…

Во взгляде кошки не было ни страха, ни осуждения. Ее не пугали ни картина учиненных разрушений, ни устрашающий вид Кайло. В ее взгляде читалось чувство, сродни сочувствию. Будто она смотрела на своего страдающего ребенка.

\- Мяу?

\- УБИРАЙСЯ ВОН!!! - закричал рыцарь, замахиваясь для удара.

Меч ударил ровно в то место, где секунду назад сидела кошка. Реакция не подвела Миллисент, и она избежала страшной смерти от светового меча, уносясь прочь из комнаты. А Кайло в припадке ярости разрубил панель. Еще удар. Еще! Снопы искр летели, как огненные лепестки…

Пришел рыцарь в себя только, когда оказался в своей каюте. Как он сюда пришел, Рен не помнил. Красная пелена ярости спала, и он чувствовал себя опустошенным. Оказавшись под защитой надежных стен, рыцарь позволил пустоте внутри овладеть им. Плечи воина опустились, будто на них легла вся тяжесть Вселенной.

На постаменте лежал оплавленный и истлевший шлем величайшего из ситхов. Единственное наследие Кайло. И его вечное проклятие. Рен отвернулся, не смея взглянуть на реликвию деда. Ему казалось, что даже шлем Вейдера будет смотреть на него с укором. В пустых провалах глаз ему чудилось холодное презрение…

Наедине с собой не нужно было держать личину, и Кайло безвольно сполз по стене, давая волю слабости. Склонив голову, он застыл в безмолвии. В таком неподвижном состоянии рыцарь пробыл долго, глухой к остальному миру, кроме тьмы внутри себя.

Поэтому он не услышал, как дверь с шорохом втянулась в стену. Но это был не офицер и даже не сам генерал, пришедший, чтобы устроить рыцарю выволочку за очередные разрушения. Хакс всегда знал, в какой момент можно было нанести визит Кайло, чтобы не попасть под горячую руку.

Нет, это был не он. Это была Миллисент. Кошка остановилась на пороге, разглядывая рыцаря. Кайло не отреагировал на ее появление, и кошка подошла ближе, остановившись прямо перед ним. Она просто молча наблюдала за ним, и прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем Рен обнаружил ее присутствие. Но сил на злость у него не было. Он поднял голову и посмотрел на кошку с полнейшей апатией. Кошка из-за шлема не видела этого, но чувствовала.

\- Мяу.

Кошка подошла и уперлась лапками ему в бедро, потянув мордочку к его лицу. Кайло склонился, позволяя ей обнюхивать маску. Вопреки своему обыкновению, кошка не шипела и не бросалась на него. Рыцарь не мог понять, почему существо, которое до этого демонстрировало только агрессию, сейчас выказывало ему сочувствие.

Миллисент протянула лапку и коснулась шлема.

\- Мяу!

Повинуясь непонятному порыву, Кайло снял шлем, глядя на кошку собственными глазами. Миллисент моргнула и дернула ухом, изучая внешность рыцаря. Кошка снова протянула лапку и коснулась его губ мохнатыми подушечками. Это было приятно.

Кайло положил руку ей на макушку и почесал за ушком. Кошка мурлыкнула. Рыцарь опустил ладонь ей на спинку и погладил. Оказывается, это было приятно - гладить кошек.

Тогда Миллисент повела себя совсем неожиданными образом. Не спрашивая позволения, она залезла Кайло на колени, сворачиваясь клубком. От изумления рыцарь подался назад и вжался в стену, не зная, как вести себя с этим рыжим существом, которое не боялось его и грелось у него на коленях. Брюнет снял перчатки и неловко положил руки на рыжую шубку, поглаживая кошку, которая стала утробно урчать, выражая удовольствие. Для Кайло это было новое и необычное ощущение - дарить другому существу ласку. А еще он чувствовал, как таинственным образом его тело покидали усталость и опустошение, оставляя чувство приятной истомы в душе. Кажется, Кайло начал понимать, почему Хакс так любил ласкать свою питомицу.

Кошка устроилась с удобством на коленях Кайло, чувствуя, как тот расслабляется. Кажется, он даже задремал, и Миллисент тоже позволила себе прикорнуть. Поначалу этот нелепый и несуразный человек вызывал у нее только неприязнь. Он был злой, несдержанный, жестокий и доставлял неприятности ее хозяину, у которого и без того было много обязанностей. Но сегодня кошка увидела, что злой он был снаружи. А внутри он был несчастный. И очень одинокий…

***

По корабельному времени сутки уже заканчивались, а генерал Хакс, вместо того, чтобы отправиться к себе, направлялся в каюту Рена для очередной «воспитательной беседы». Как же ему все это надоело… Неужели Сноук не мог воспитать в нем хоть чуточку самообладания? Рыцарь был точно бомба замедленного действия.

Перед дверью генерал остановился. Он крайне редко бывал в покоях рыцаря, только по особой надобности. И ему всегда требовалось немного времени, чтобы собраться с духом, прежде чем войти. В этом генерал не признался бы даже самому себе.

В каюте Кайло его ждало совсем неожиданное зрелище. Сам рыцарь расслабленно сидел, прислонившись спиной к стене, и, кажется, спал. Во всяком случае, на появление Хакса он никак не отреагировал. А на коленях у него свернулась Миллисент.

Генерал был удивлен этой картиной. Слишком идиллическая для безжалостного рыцаря. Хакс медленно приблизился, ступая тихо, чтобы не тревожить чужой сон, и опустился рядом с Кайло.

Он уже видел Рена без шлема, но видеть его спящим ему еще не доводилось. Кайло никогда не показывал своей уязвимой стороны. Сейчас он выглядел невероятно молодым и почти беззащитным. Темные ресницы слабо трепетали во сне. Кайло что-то снилось, но судя по размеренному дыханию, этот сон не терзал его.

Хакс чувствовал какую-то непонятную неловкость, будто он увидел что-то, чего видеть ему не позволили. Будто он без разрешения грубо нарушил личное пространство Кайло. Генерал протянул руку, убрав прядь со лба спящего рыцаря и пропуская ее между пальцев.

\- Мяу?

Зеленые глаза с любопытством смотрели на хозяина. Хакс приложил палец к губам.

\- Тссс.

Миллисент осторожно слезла с Рена, и Хакс взял ее на руки, выходя из каюты. С поломками он разберется позже, а сейчас ему нужно было изучить новые разведданные. И еще нужно будет отдать распоряжение другим офицерам, чтобы в ближайшие часы никто не смел беспокоить магистра.


End file.
